


Aftermath

by idrewacircle



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: BDSM, Bruises, Flogging, Fluff and Smut, Heavy BDSM, M/M, Spanking, Trans Male Character, masochist Liet is one of my fave things okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-07-01 14:32:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15776034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrewacircle/pseuds/idrewacircle
Summary: Tolys examines himself in the mirror after a very, very good night. Canonverse, trans Liet (as usual), set in modern day.





	Aftermath

He gazes at himself in the bathroom mirror. He’s naked. His eyes wander the canvas of his body, mapping out each and every new mark, focusing first on his neck. Hickeys bloom from his chin to his collarbone, vibrant and rash-like, mulberry fading to a sickly yellow at the edges. It’s a mottled mess. He scowls. How many times has he told Ivan not to leave marks there? He will have to wear a turtleneck _again_ today, in 19 degree weather no less.

 

Tolys hates when Ivan gives him hickeys.

Tolys _loves_ when Ivan gives him hickeys.

 

His eyes follow the length of his arms to his wrists. The right is a little sore when he twists it and the left even more so, five oval bruises staring back at him when he flips it over. He smiles. He will also have to talk to Ivan about getting too excited when riding him, though these aren't as bad. They'll be easier to hide; the turtleneck’s sleeves are slightly too long anyway. His eyes continue down his chest, following the trail of love bites over his scars. He couldn’t remember when he started to let Ivan kiss him there, but he has to say, Ivan has never disappointed.

The expanse from his upper ribs to his feet is largely unblemished, save for some faint violet just above his hips from the vice grip of Ivan’s legs and a few bite marks on his inner thighs, near his lips. There’s a few welts that wrap the outside of his thighs, mostly on the right. Ivan usually swings with his right. He turns, slowly, drinking in the sight of the sore, swollen, throbbing mess of bruises that is his backside.

 

Tolys hates when Ivan uses a flogger.

Tolys _loves_ when Ivan uses a flogger.

 

His ass has mostly faded to plum where Ivan concentrated the majority of his strength, the sides of his thighs the same sickly yellow as the edges of his hickeys. He runs his hands over the warm and raised skin, entranced by the beauty of his discoloration. Last night his ass was a gorgeous deep crimson, with twin violet bruises across his sit-spots, strokes carefully laid over the course of nearly half an hour before Ivan couldn’t bear it any longer and had to plunge face first between his legs. It was exquisite. Now those marks have really welted; he tentatively presses on one check and the pain makes him flinch. How in the hell is he supposed to sit at work today?

The bathroom door flies open just as he’s processing the thought. Ivan grins at him, one hand holding a plate, the other a t-shirt.

“Tolya! Why are you taking so long? I already made breakfast without you.” He takes the shirt from Ivan’s outstretched hand, then pulls it over his head.

“Ah, sorry, I was just thinking, that’s all. I guess I got a little distracted.”

“Oh really?” Ivan quirks an eyebrow. “Are you sure it wasn’t because you were _admiring_ yourself?” Ivan teases, winking.

“What— _no_! I wasn’t! I was, I was just checking the bruising!”

“Hmm.” Ivan sets the plate down on the bathroom counter. “Can I admire you then?” He flushes. Always so direct. He stares at the floor for few moments, then nods. Ivan claps, startling him into making eye contact again right before turning him around. He hears a gasp.

“Wow.” Thick, smooth fingers reach out and trace over his welts. “Was it too much, love?”

“No,” he says. “I liked it.” More touching, a little lower, gentle caresses.

“Are you sore?”

“Well, a little.” Ivan scoffs.

“Don’t lie, Tolya.” He rolls his eyes but nods. “Oh perfect!” Ivan spins him around again, clasping their hands together. “I’m still sore too, and if I’m honest, a bit tired. We can stay home from work together today!”

“Wait, no—” Ivan moves in for a kiss which he swiftly dodges. “I don’t think—”

“Oh Tolya, please? You haven’t had one day off in six months,” Ivan pouts.

“I can’t, you know that.”

“Please, Tolys?” Ivan whispers. “Just this one time. For me?” He lets Ivan get close now, lets him kiss his cheek.

He sighs.

“Just this _one_ time, Vanya.”

“ _Yes!_ ” Ivan squeals.

 

Tolys hates when Ivan comes over unannounced.

Tolys _loves_ when Ivan comes over unannounced.


End file.
